Game Update 56
January 27, 2016 PvP Update With GU 56, we have made some fundamental changes to PvP. Our aim with these changes is to build a solid foundation for PvP combat, and to do so before moving on to more elaborate PvP adjustments or additions. An overview of these changes is listed below. Please see the full patch notes for additional changes and information. *Damage from Weapon Mastery attacks have been significantly reduced in PvP. *The crit bonus after performing a Weapon Mastery attack has been removed in PvP. *Damage from Advanced Mechanics has been significantly reduced in PvP. *Advanced Mechanic power regen has been removed in PvP. *The damage from hold combo weapon attacks has been reduced in PvP. Power Set "Mid-Range" improvements: Mental and Ice In Game Update 56, we are continuing with the release of improvements to powers in game by adding a "mid-range" damage option. This update includes changes to Mental and Ice Power sets. A full list of improvements and updates are included in the full public notes. Arena PvP *Reduced the damage of Weapon Mastery attacks in Arena PvP. *Removed the crit bonus after performing a Weapon Mastery attack in Arena PvP. *Reduced the damage of Advanced Mechanics in Arena PvP. *Removed Advanced Mechanic power regen in Arena PvP. *Reduced the damage of hold combo weapon attacks in Arena PvP. **These include: Arrow Storm, Full Auto, Dual Flurry, Scissor Kick, Haymaker, Flip Slash, Mortar, Shield Uppercut, Two Footed Slam, Leaping Overhead Strike Combo, Downward Smash Combo, Mega Smash, Doom Spin, Smoke Bomb, and Spinning Punch. *Reduced damage on DoTs from Nature, Electric, and Celestial. *Decreased the amount of damage Mental and Ice advanced mechanics cause in PvP. *Reduced damage from Nature's Dog Form. *Reduced Nature Wolf Form Combos by the same ratio as WM combo reductions. *Reduced the damage from power and weapon counters in Arena PvP. *Reduced the damage of tap combo weapon attacks in Arena PvP *Ice Advanced Damage Mechanic no longer triggers Power regeneration in PvP. *Reduced Damage from Robot Sidekick damage in PvP. Damage is reduced by the same amount as other pets. *Increased the number of melee taps required to trigger a block counter in PvP from 3 to 5. *Reduced the damage of the following tap combo weapon attacks in Arena PvP: **Arrow Fling **Bow Slam **Kip-Up Launcher **Lunging Stab **Explosive Shot **Flurry Shot **Follow-Up Volley **Impact Arrow **Long Draw **Arrow Storm **Jump Shot **Lifting Strike **Loft Shot **Lunge Strike **Sweep Shot **Full Auto **Magnum Round **Slip Shot **Dual Flurry **Flying Spin Attack **Whirlwind Strike **Stunning Swipe **Ultra Flurry **Whirlwind Overstrike **Double Throw **Encircling Throw **Fist Slam **Leap Attack **Uppercut **Meteor Blast **Power Discharge **Pulse Beam **Scissor Kick **Solar Flame **Ground Pound **Backfist **Punt **Heavy Uppercut **Haymaker **Lunging Right **Double Fist **Hammer Fist **Launching Uppercut **Stomp Smash **Thermal Blast **Quick Chop **Air Launch **Spin Chop **Flurry **Cleave **Flip Slash **Focused Blast **Overhead Smash **Surprise Volley **Rifle Shot **Flamethrower **Flip Burst **Mortar **Rolling Barrage **Spinning Backhand **Sidearm Throw **Heavy Sidearm Throw **Launching Roundhouse Combo **Sweeping Slice **Martial Flowers **Leaping Overhead Strike Combo **Downward Smash Combo **Roundhouse Combo **Focused Spin **Lunging Smash **Big Scoop **Home Run **Mega Smash **Hammer Throw **Doom Spin **Cartwheel Kick **Backfist **Elbow Drop **Knee Launch **Axe Kick **Crushing Lunge **Smoke Bomb **Spinning Punch **Enhanced Shuriken **Heavy Shuriken **Back Hand **Crush **Ground Slam **Huge Kick **Lunge Attack **Gorilla Primary Attack **Continued Primal Rage **Primate Attack **Gorilla Rage **Hammer Fist **Launching Uppercut **Haymaker **Stomping Rage **Seismic Smash **Overgrowth Bases *The Snow Pile base item from the 2015 Winter Seasonal event will now glow during placement in Lairs. *Damaged Rollercoaster Cart can now be placed in player bases. Combat *Fixed an issue where some crits had no change in value. *Fixed an issue where an ability could go on cooldown on the client but not on the server. Episodes Episode 16 *Oa Under Siege now has the correct chance to grant The Unattuned Perilous Weapon Box as a reward. Missions Queen of Lies *During the Aquaman fight, the trident will appear when called by Aquaman a second time (or more). Powers Atomic *Subatomic Substitution now shows mitigated amount on group mates. Earth *Reinforce now shows mitigated amount on group mates. Fire Flame Cascade *Your character will no longer pop into the air to match the altitude of your target when using this ability against enemies above you. Mental Mid-Range Mass Terror *Increased damage at mid-range and causes further increased damage within 7m of your target. Mass Levitation *Increased damage at long range and causes further increased damage within 13m of your target. Horrific Visage *Increased base damage. Phantom Flames *Increased base and power interaction damage. Terror Tendrils *Increased base damage. Psychic Shock *Increased base and power interaction damage. Terrorize *Increased base damage and increased low health bonus damage, scaling with range. Cryokinesis *Increased base and power interaction damage. Pyrokinesis *The additional DoT damage applied when your target is Dazed or Helpless now also applies when you have Psychic Resonance. Telekinetic Bolt *Increased base and power interaction damage. Telekinetic Push *Increased base and power interaction damage. Psychic Resonance *The Power recovery effect applied by Psychic Resonance now triggers Power regeneration over time, rather than instant Power returns. Ice Mid-Range Arctic Gust *Damage and range was re-tuned bringing it in line with other AMs with the most damage now inflicted while within 7m of enemies. Avalanche *Damage and range was re-tuned bringing it in line with other AMs with the most damage now inflicted while within 13m of enemies. *Corrected an issue where Avalanche would sometimes hit an inconsistent number of times. You should now consistently hit nine times, which is the most you would get prior to this change. Impaling Ice *Increased the damage caused against enemies with low health. The amount of damage inflicted now increases with closer ranges. Winter Ward *No longer tries to play local hit reactions on unaffected nearby enemies. Shatter Restraints, Wintry Tempest, Bitter Winds and Resonating Gale *Now play local hit reactions when used against enemy characters who allow them. Frost Blast and Reflection *Local hit reactions now play on characters that allow them and the range has been adjusted to 13m from 15m. Cold Snap *Local hit reactions now play on characters that allow them and the range has been adjusted from 10m to 13m. Ice Boulder *Local hit reactions no longer play on your target when you summon the boulder in your hand. Ice Bash *Damage restriction when in Tank role have been removed. Bitter Winds *Increased damage slightly to bring it in line with other powers of its type. Increased the instant damage caused by: Inescapable Storm, Freeze Wave, Glacier Flash and Resonating Gale. Increased both the base instant damage and the power interaction instant damage for Snow Ball, Ice Boulder Strike and Frost Snipe. R & D *Fixed the name of Fused Lochelite Scraps (was Lochelite Fused Scraps). *R & D Plans, for Episode 15, 16, & 17 gear, now correctly require you to be a member or own the specific episode in order to purchase them from the vendor. *The Headquarters now have a point of interest marker on their map for the Episode 15, 16, & 17 vendor. UI *Updated the icon on the League Name Change Device so it displays correctly. *Welcome Screen **PS3/PS4 Only – The Welcome Screen is now available for players on the PS3 and PS4 Platforms. **You will no longer see the Welcome Screen more than once per game client session. Additionally if you disconnect and log back in within 90 minutes of seeing the Welcome Screen, it will not be displayed again. **Fixed an issue in which controller input focus could be lost after making a marketplace purchase from the welcome screen. Category:Game Update